Last Dance, Black Sun & White Moon
by Tsukishiro Dance
Summary: A collection of lemon one-shots between our two heroes; Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Because when these two hearts unite and become one, a solar eclipse is born. Chapter Four: Love Art, Love Me Part Three. Rated M for obvious reasons. Summaries are within the chapters.
1. I Can Do Better Than Sex Toys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Warning: Explicit content  
**

* * *

**I Can Do Better Than Sex Toys**  
by Tsukishiro Dance

As soon as the cashier gave Rukia her change and the bag filled with the merchandise she had just purchased, the shinigami couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight. The lady behind the counter only smiled at her reaction and handed her the receipt. "Enjoy and have a nice day!"

Without a moment to spare, Rukia dashes out the sex store and ran her way to the Kurosaki household. As she did, looks of confusion and shock pranced across the faces of the pedestrians she passed by. Only a few caught a glimpse of the advertisement on the bag she clutch so close to her chest. The ones who did either shared her joy and smile at her while the others were ashamed for her. This obviously didn't bother the death god one bit, and so she continued on smiling her whole way home.

* * *

She knocked on the door several times and took a step back, just in case it swung open with immense force again. She still got bruises on the side of her forehead the last time Isshin was thrown towards the door by Ichigo. Another one of their _'lessons'_ got out of control and in those times, it became a habit for Rukia to step in and pry Ichigo off his father.

When no one answered the door after several more knocks, Rukia cautiously opens the doorway and peeks her head inside. Her eyes couldn't exactly make out the furniture's on the other end of the hallway and the entrance way to the kitchen, but living here for quite some time allows her to recognize the home even with her eyes close.

"Hello?" she called out into the darkness, "Is anyone home?"

She took a step inside and reached out to turn on the light-switch on the wall. Once the place was blanketed with fluorescent lights and she clearly could see that no other human life force was present, her entire self immediately hopped in and shut the door with a loud bang. Nothing but happiness infiltrated the air as her cries of joy and dance of rapture brought a whole new meaning of _'being alone on a Friday night.'_

Once her little episode was over, she hurriedly ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door.

The wind left behind from her speed caused a folded note in the kitchen to fly off the table. The paper fell on the tiled floor and had unfolded in the process. The neat but masculine handwriting indicated it was from a certain substitute.

_Rukia,_

_My family and I are at Karin's tournament soccer game at Stars University. I'll be returning somewhere __around 6 o'clock tonight so that we can start on our semester's project._

_Ichigo._

_P.S. Don't do anything stupid midget.  
_

* * *

Looking at the time on her digital clock by her bed, Rukia figured she needed some time to clean and doll herself up before she goes ahead and plays with her brand new toys. The red-headed women who was helping her pick out these stuff truly helped her find the right size, color, brand, and amount that fit perfectly in her price range. The busty worker didn't seem puzzled at all when the shinigami dressed as a young, high school girl entered the shop. In fact, she went right up to her for assistance.

She definitely was going back to that shop once these toys got old.

Setting the bag on the center of her bed, she stripped herself from her uniform and entered the bathroom. After taking one good look at herself in the mirror, she winked and messed up her hair in a flirtatious way.

"I am so going to enjoy this evening." And with that, she stepped inside the shower.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay for Karin's victory dinner son?" Isshin asked while exiting out the gates of the stadium.

"I got some huge project this semester that's going to greatly affect my final grade," Ichigo explained, "Rukia ended up being my partner. And knowing her, she won't be a such a big help. So I gotta start early if I want to get this over with."

"Are you sure son?" Isshin stopped and eyed Ichigo with a mischievous look in his eyes, "Is doesn't have to do with the fact that it's just you and my third daughter all alo-"

His sentence was abruptly cut off with the substitute's fist connecting against his face.

"Oh Ichigo! I'm so proud of you!" Isshin placed an arm around the orange-haired teenager and squeezed the living daylights out of him, "I'm so glad you are finally going to use those testosterone of yours for some mind blowing action tonight!"

"Dad!" Yuzu gasped with a horrified expression on her face.

"Don't say things like that in front of your daughter you stupid old fart!" Ichigo yelled while trying to break free from the headlock. After several failed attempts to remove his father's grip, he positioned his open hand on his own fist and elbowed the ex-captain directly into his stomach.

"Son," Isshin wheezed out, bending over on his knees, "You have a lot more to learn."

Brushing away the invisible dirt off his clothes, Ichigo began walking towards his vehicle. "Tell Karin I said congratulations and that I'll buy her something tomorrow."

"Okay. Do your best!" Yuzu waved.

An orange eyebrow twitched at his little sister's comment. He knew she meant to do well on his homework, but remembering his father's words before didn't exactly prevent the crimson color forming on his cheeks.

'_Oh boy. This is going to be a long night,' _he thought, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

The steam from the hot water permeated the entire bathroom and the bedroom, giving off that vibe that something is about to occur. It would have been the perfect scene for a dirty comedy movie.

This would be the part where the camera would shoot at every angle of the room, and then zoom in on the bag sitting in the middle of the bed. Music of suspense humor would obviously increase at this point, until the proximity between the logo and camera are too close. The screen would then slowly approach the entrance way of the bathroom, the sound of the shower running would have every audience member excited of what was coming next.

The shadow figure of a fine maiden could be seen through the curtains. She is currently scrubbing the last remain of dirt off herself and letting the water wash away the soap foam. Her arms reach over her head to push out her small breasts toward the opposite direction and letting the flaming liquid course down her backside. Every so often, she would turn her body and do all sorts of movement with her hands; such as traveling down her own body as if to tease herself for the pleasure that awaits for her. When she was positive she cleaned herself completely, she reached downward to the handles and turned off the shower.

She reached behind her head and twisted her hair to squeeze out any water that was still residing. She then gave her dark locks several quick strokes and pulled back the curtains that were blocking the view.

The beautiful warrior stepped out the shower and pushed every strand of hair (except for the one that somehow managed to stay in between her eyes) away from her face. This allowed her eyes to finally open and let her hues shimmer against the lights and steam.

Rukia felt herself feeling even more sexier by the moment, even though no one was around.

Grabbing a towel from behind the door, she wrapped it around her body and went into the bedroom. She felt grateful that Isshin had installed her own personal bathroom, even though it meant her room had to be shrunken by size, and it definitely wasn't worth comparing it to the one in Sereitei. But for some reason, this one felt more like a home.

What was a fun night without a skimpy outfit? That's right, the shinigami had this day all planned out, with the object of her affections and gears to match it all up. It isn't everyday a female could dress up like this. Why not take the opportunity?

Rukia walked up to her closet and pushed the clothes on the rack on the far end of each side, revealing the leotard hanging by a special nail shaped like Chappy. A beaming smile came upon her features as she removed it from the hanger. She closed the closet and set the black material clothing on her bed, next to her toys.

She walked up to her mirror dresser and sat down on a small stool. She opened a drawer all the way at the bottom and pulled out a cosmetic kit. Setting in on the table, the death god analyzes her collection and thought about how she would do her make-up. Deciding simplicity would be best at this point, she began to apply dark blue eyeliner underneath her eyes and black mascara on her eyelashes. Concealer wasn't needed for her face, since she didn't have a single blemish or any disturbing stuff coming out her face. Since her eyes were already done and her cheeks didn't need any definition because of her amazing natural cheek bones, her last step was to put on a very light, pink lipstick with a flavored lip-gloss over it.

Her hair was done in a loose bun, letting strands of it fall out on each side of her face. The one bang that was between her eyes were pulled back by a black, shiny butterfly clip behind her right ear. No products were needed to make her hair stay in place.

Satisfied with her appearance, Rukia stood up from her seat and walked over to the bed to put on the leotard.

* * *

"Oi, midget!" Ichigo called out to the death god upon entering the house, "I'm home."

Since he saw that the lights were on, he figured she was already back hanging out at the mall with Orihime, Tatsuki, and the rest of the girls. She had announced that she would come home around 7, but since Ichigo and his family left early and weren't going to come back until midnight, he decided to leave her a note so that she wouldn't freak out and think some burglar was intruding their home once she came back. Which was why he added the _P.S._ in the note.

He didn't receive an answer, and grumbled underneath his breath. _'She probably forgot to turn off the lights again when she left, again.' _

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table, he flipped open his cell phone. He pressed a number and then a green button before placing the object between his shoulders and ear. It went straight to voice mail.

"Dammit Rukia," he cursed while taking a bite out his apple, "What if their was a hollow emergency I couldn't handle alone?"

He then searched up his contacts and pressed the call button when he found the number he was looking for. A couple of rings later, someone picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Inoue, it's Ichigo," he greeted as he leaned his body against the chair.

"Kurosaki-kun? How unexpected!" Orihime blushed on the other line, "H-How are you?"

"Great. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fantastic! In fact, I've never felt more better in my life!"

"That's good to hear," he took another bite out of his apple before continuing, "Is Rukia still with you?"

"Kuchiki-san? I haven't seen her all day."

"You...haven't?" A look of confusion and worry spread across his features.

"I'm afraid not," she timidly answered, "Is something wrong?"

Ichigo had lowered the phone down and didn't hear her question. Instead, he flipped the phone shut and stood up straight. Did she go back to the Soul Society? If so, why didn't she tell them the truth? Was she at Urahara's shop discussing a new mission? No, impossible. If a new threat had lingered into Karakura Town, he should have been at the meeting as well.

Did something terrible happen to her?

The substitute didn't have time to think about that. Instead, he began to search the entire house to find the death god. He didn't even want to imagine the type of trouble she got herself into now. Flashes of the time when Byakuya and Renji took her to Sereitei for her execution still haunts the orange-haired male till this day. Just the thought of not being able to keep her here still hurt his pride.

"Rukia!" Ichigo checked the living room, kitchen, and backyard. Their was still no sign of her. "Rukia!"

He busted through the doors of the Kurosaki Clinic. "Rukia? Rukia!" If anyone had heard him at this point, they could tell he was beginning to get frantic. "Dammit Rukia! Where the hell are you?" He shut the door to the clinic and went back inside the house.

* * *

"Oh...Ooohh," she moaned out, pushing the device deeper into her, "Oh god...Oh god!"

Rukia was sitting on her bed, with her legs spread open. The leotard she had on fit her perfectly and showed off every curvy hiding underneath the material. The part where her innocence was at had a special feature to it. Four buttons (two at the top, and two at the bottom) had a piece of fabric on them that's able to be taken out to see the sacred area. When she saw this at the store last week, she knew she just had to get it for that reason alone.

It was six-inches long, hot pink, and shaped like Chappy the rabbit. The toy had a special affect to it, allowing it to move on its own while Rukia places the vibrator on her clitoris.

"Oh my god," she moaned out, louder than she had anticipated, "Oh Kami!"

Her body jerked back, causing her head to hit the pillow. Her eyes slowly began to close as her lips slightly parted into an oval shape. The temperature in the room was so high, it caused beads of sweat to form on Rukia's forehead. It was a good thing she hadn't put on any concealer and that her eyeliner and mascara were waterproof.

_'This feels incredible,' _she pressed it harder against her, _'Maybe I can...I can finally c-'_

"Rukia! Are you in your room?" a voice boomed on the other side of the door.

Without thinking, the death god had let out a small shriek. What the hell was he doing here? Isn't he suppose to be home around midnight?

"Rukia, what's going on?" Ichigo tried turning the doorknob and found it to be completely lock. In fact, all three locks were turned. The substitute was beginning to get suspicious and knew something was up. When he didn't receive an answer from her, he bang on the door. "I know you're in there midget!"

From the other side, Rukia scrambled off the bed and pushed the empty boxes and the rest of her sex toys inside the bag. She tried doing this as fast as she can, but since she didn't remove the devices from her vagina, it was proven a difficult task to do.

"I can hear you moving around!"

The more he spoke, the more nervous and jittery Rukia got. She quickly placed the fabric back where it belonged and scanned her small room to look for a place to hide her dirty possessions. Her closet and under the bed were completely out of the question – it would be one of the first places the substitute would look at. She hastily looked through her drawers for any empty spaces. No good.

_'Think Rukia, think.'_

If she was going to hide something this big from a trained soul reaper, let alone one at a captains level, she needed to think outside the box. Any idea would perfect right now.

"I'm going to break this door down!" Ichigo threatened, now using his whole body as a weapon to pound on the door.

Rukia watches with horror as his first impact bulged the door and undid two of the three locks. "Oh crap.."

She turned her head to every direction of the room to find out if she had overlook a hiding place. Their was barely anything here, and the vibration and movements in between her legs were rapidly increasing with every movement she made. Oh god, why had she bought the motion detector one?

In the hallway, Ichigo had backed up all the way against the wall for an even bigger force to be made. He didn't know why, but he needed to know she was alright and to make sure nothing bad happened when he was gone. Her ignoring him and moving around made him feel like she was keeping a secret.

When his second impact came, Rukia had shoved all her dirty possessions inside her pillow just in time. She quickly threw her bed-sheet covers over her body and turned off the lamp on her nightstand.

In the doorway, Ichigo stood puzzled and confused. He breathed heavily from all the power he had exerted into his body and looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. His eyes then lingered towards the sleeping form of the death god who apparently was now yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" She sat up on her bed.

"I highly doubt you were sleeping just now," Ichigo accused, trying to find the light-switch to her room. "The lights were on when I came here."

"You must be delusional," Rukia snapped, "I was resting."

Ichigo noticed something off about her. First of all, when has she went to bed early like at six in the evening? Second, why was she being such a bitch to him? And third...

"What the hell is with the hairdo and make-up?"

Panic expanded all over the shingami. She pressed her thighs much tighter than before and spoke, "I-It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

"I suppose you're right," Ichigo admitted, stepping closer to her, "If you were those type of girls!"

Before she could stop him, he had already reached for the lamp and turned it on. Once he saw her face clearly and the type of clothing she was wearing, he became surprised.

Ichigo has seen many different beautiful women before in his life, with Rukia being number one. However, the way she looked right now was almost enough for him to just ravish her, take her, and have her in every way that's po-

A vibration of some sort interrupted his small fantasy.

Rukia bit her lips as hard as she can to prevent any moans from being released. The substitute obviously notices this and leans in closer to her. "Rukia, are you alright?"

"Go," she murmured, "Get out of here."

"Like hell I will," he barked, "After you didn't answer my phone calls and shouts all over the house-"

Their goes that vibrating sound once again. '_What is that?'_

"Is that your phone?"

Rukia couldn't answer that question. Well, let's rephrase that – She couldn't answer in the way that didn't sound like she is about hit her peak.

"No. That's not," she moaned, "Ahh, that not's my phone."

This definitely caught Ichigo off guard. His eyes to became wider than dinner plates and his body had stopped altogether. Had he just imagine that?

"Ichigo...Ichi..." This wasn't working well for Rukia at all. First of all, she has an irresistible and god-like figure just barely inches away from her. Second, the way he looked at her moments before was enough to make her entire self yearn for his touch. And lastly...

"Rukia! What the hell?"

She hadn't even realize he pulled back the covers, and she felt extremely embarrassed at the sight that must have behold in front of him. When she looked over at the expression on his face, it was her turn to feel shock and confused.

Nothing but anger surfaced his entire face. Jealousy pierced his amber hues and the grip he had on her shoulder tightened so much, it caused her to moan out her pain. The hand that had pulled back her bed sheets clenched until his fist turned bright red. Was he that upset with her for doing such an act?

"I-I can explain," she managed to say in between her pants, "Don't be-"

"Angry? Furious? It's a little too late for that," Ichigo sternly said, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

She was unable to answer his question, for she was so consumed in the pleasure that was being brought to her. She wondered what he thought of her right now at this moment. Did he think of her as whore? Did he think she sunk herself to rock bottom? Did he think she was desperate?

"Dammit Rukia! Why the hell would you even _think_ about doing this sort of thing?"

He truly didn't have a clue to what made her want to do this. Is she blind to see what was in front of her all long? Did she not like him like that?

"Ichigo," she reached out to him, "W-Why are you s-so upset?"

Instead of answering her, he quickly ripped out the new opening of her leotard and threw it somewhere behind him. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at the rabbit he now officially hated more than anything in the world and the aqua color bug rubbing her pink nub. A whole new level of anger rose up and he grabbed the dildo. Rukia let out a cry when he ripped it out of her. The object collided so hard against the door, it shattered into several pieces. With his fingers, he picked up the tiny vibrator and crushed it.

Rukia felt like some some drug addict that had been torn apart from their addiction. It completely made her desperate to chase after it, and then get angry at the fact that someone is preventing her. In this case, that someone was Ichigo Kurosaki.

But _no one_ messes with the Kuchiki.

"Baka, why'd you do that for?" she glared at him after her breathing returned back to its normal state, "I was so close!"

The substitute couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she actually wanted that thing to give her what she needed? Why would a beauty like her settle for something like that? Surely she could see he's right in front of her, completely exposed down there.

Ichigo hovered his face above her nice, delicious passageway to ecstasy lane. He climbed on the bed and used his hands to keep her legs from closing when Rukia realizes what he is doing.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"You don't need those pieces of crap to do the dirty work," he breathed while traveling his hands up and down her inner thighs.

Those pieces of crap? The ones that almost costed her entire allowances received by Byakuya? How dare he!

"If you wanted someone to do this to you," he continued, "All you had to do was ask me."

Starring into his blazing orbs caused Rukia to swallow long and hard. His gaze was so intense, it almost threw her off into another one of those joyful rides. Her fingers and toes curled so much from his words. The heat inside this room had increased at least by a hundred times.

Oh how badly she wanted him to do something – anything.

After many long moments of stroking her thighs, his hands came down onto her folded lips and opened them to reveal her precious opening. "I'll show you why those toys are nothing compared to what I can bring you."

Before he gave her the chance to speak, he dove right in. He could taste his own saliva and her walls self-lubricating themselves to bring easy access for his tongue. His moist muscle circled around her opening and flicked against her G-spot.

Rukia couldn't believe what she was now feeling. So much pleasure, so much sensations and fire she never felt before erupted within her. It all felt so damn good, she wondered if she is able to handle it all.

"Fuck Ichigo," she moaned out loudly, "Oh fuck!"

His tongue had moved back into her hole and began to screw it once again. He used his thumb to tease her clit by moving it around in a slow, circular motion.

Throwing her head back against the pillow, Rukia had grabbed a chunk full of his beautiful orange locks and pushed him deeper. This wasn't enough for her. She needed more, a hell of a lot more, and she wanted Ichigo to be able to give it to her.

"No teasing," she whimpered, "P-Please..."

He knew exactly what would make her crazy, but he wanted to make sure it was the right move. Looking up at the death god, he moved his tongue north and licked her entire clitoris. He received a cry of "Oh!" out of her, making that a good sign. He found her weakness, and the key to throw her overboard.

"Do it a-again. Please I-Ichigo!"

"Gladly." He used two of his fingers to enter her as he does his magic on her sensitive nub. With the tip of his tongue, he licks her clitoris and then gently flakes her labia. Her entire body is now trembling so much from his actions, she could feel the hot, steaming liquid inside her cascading down to her opening.

"Ichigo. I gotta pee," she breathed out, "I need to use the bathroom."

"No," he pressed his mouth harder against her throbbing puss, "Let me taste it. Let me drink it."

At that exact moment, she came.

Only small amounts of the substance that were released got onto the bed. The rest of it were heading down to Ichigo's throat. He captured the remaining drops coming down her womanhood with his lips and moved up Rukia's body so that they were now face-to-face. When she saw the transparent liquid upon his swollen lips, she let out a drunken smile.

"Heh, you sure showed me," she chuckled.

"You must be nuts if you think I'm done with you."

She knew exactly what he meant by that. In fact, her hands were already undoing his belt buckle.

"Eager, are we?" Ichigo teased with a smirk.

"Shut up. You want me to use the dildo?"

"Hell no!" his eyes showed the anger in them from before, "After this, you won't even _think _about using it."

"Prove it," she smirked back at him.

At this point, Ichigo is now extremely determine to show her just how much more enjoyable his real cock is better than a small, plastic one. When she was finished zipping down his pants, he kicked them off and stood on the bed to allow the petite shinigami a full view of him in his boxers and the bulge ready to be popped out. Her entire mouth fell open.

"I haven't even pulled it out yet midget," he laughed at her reaction. In one swift movement, he pulled the small shorts down and allowed his member to stand up straight and long – eight and a half inches at the most.

Rukia placed a hand over her mouth. She didn't care if she looked like a dork gawking at something she's never really seen before. He was huge! And not in the nasty sort of way. In fact, the thickness of it was just right.

Ichigo got in between her legs and leaned in closer to her face. Her lips were shaking and he could practically hear her blood pumping through her ears. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her face lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," he assured while gazing into her breathtaking eyes, "I'll never hurt you."

She trusted him, she truly did. He was a man that kept his words no matter what happens. She knew that if he wanted to lose control now, he would do everything he could to hold it all back in until she gave him the okay.

"I need you," she whispered, "I need you right now."

"Absolutely."

He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. She whimpered at his touch and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. When he saw that she was ready, he entered her nice and slowly.

A sharp gasp detonated the entire room. A whirlwind of pleasure and enjoyment surrounded these two lovers as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her. Yes, he felt ten times better than the device she had purchased earlier from the sex store.

"More," she demanded, "And go fast."

Ichigo was about to question her desire until she silenced him with a kiss. He couldn't believe after all this time trying to please her and prove to her he wanted to become more than friends, he hadn't even kissed her! The substitute felt ashamed for going straight for the sex and not thinking about doing this whole foreplay properly.

"I know what you're thinking."

He looked down at Rukia. She was giving him a look that showed him she truly did know what was on his mind. It was the little things like this that made him fall head over heels for her.

"But I don't like doing things the old fashion way," she continued, "You're doing just fi-Ahh!"

The end of her sentence was followed by a cry of pleasure. Ichigo was so caught up with her words that he didn't even realize he had inserted his whole cock into her. Panic swept all over him.

Another loving kiss from Rukia reassured him that he was doing everything perfectly. This time, she took the opportunity to taste her own juices along with his saliva. Soon, the kiss became a war for dominance. At this point, Ichigo's pace started to pick up.

Moments later, he was pounding her. In and out he went, causing the bed itself to rock back and forth. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist and hugged him close to her. He placed his hands on her hips to steady them when he penetrates back into her.

The sound of skin-to-skin slapping against each other turned Ichigo on so much. He grunted every time she moaned, and moaned every time she said his name. Faster and faster he slammed into her, receiving nothing but the sweet music from his goddess beneath him.

"Ichigo," she whispered, "I'm so close."

"Me too," he panted, "Just hang on."

Rukia arches up her back as Ichigo's speed doubled. She clenched her teeth when she feels that same liquid from before making its way down south to her lower region. His pants and grunts were getting louder and louder, giving away that he could feel his own cum coming down as well.

And then both of their passions exploded.

Both heroes had yelled out each others names. Rukia eyes had rolled to the back of her head while Ichigo threw his head back. A swirl of haze and the feel of that high came down to both of them. Nothing in the world had mattered at this moment. They only saw and felt each other.

Minutes later, he was still above her, using his arms as support to keep him up. He took this time to admire her up close and drink in her perfect features.

"So," Ichigo broke the silence and smirked, "How was that?"

The heroine rolled her eyes in a playful matter. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He didn't even bother to argue with her. He knew he had proven what he could do to her and that nothing in the world is even worth comparing to. Rukia was his, all his.

Falling down to her side to rest, his eyebrow rose questionably when his head hit the pillow. Rukia's body tensed as he pulled out the bag from underneath the cushy material.

"Umm..." She didn't know what to say to him at all. It's not everyday a guy you like finds your naughty sex toys in your room.

Ichigo eyed the thing with pure hatred, and sat up to look at his girl. "Thinking about going back to this place?" he asked.

Even though he showed her that these things weren't needed, their was a bit of fear within him that thought maybe he wasn't good enough. He thought maybe their was something he could have done better, or perhaps he should've done a certain activity differently to please her more, or that-

"What place?" she blinked innocently at him.

A genuine smile crawled up his face.

* * *

**First lemon. Hope you like it. Review if you wish to support me, correct me, or throw some ideas.**

✗**.- Tsukishiro Dance**


	2. Love Art, Love Me Part One

**Whoosh, it's been awhile peeps!**

**All the explanation is in my profile, so I don't have to waste space in this chapter for what has been going on with me.**

**Anywho, enough of that, you guys came to read a story!**

**Summary: Life is a work of art, and art can be the work of life. With his heart clearly painted on the blank canvas, what can Kurosaki-sensei do to show his beloved student that they can create a picture they both desire the most?**

* * *

**Love Art, Love Me Part One  
****by Tsukishiro Dance**

The last bell of the day rang, but Kuchiki Rukia still sat in her seat motionless. Her head was rested on her hand with one of her legs crossed over the other – her usual posture. She had a piece of pocky sticking out her mouth, mostly playing with the candy rather than eating it – another one of her everyday habits.

It was her senior year. She was eighteen, almost five feet tall, and is the wealthiest girl in the entire school. Even though she was adopted into one of the most famous, ancient japanese bloodline of all time, she did not flaunt it. She tried to keep that information about herself a secret, not wanting anyone to make a big deal about it. But of course, her last name was a huge giveaway, and it did not help that some of the newer teachers in this school would slightly bow down to her presence.

To the front of the room stood Kurosaki-sensei; Rukia's teacher for practically every subject. He was twenty-three, almost six feet tall, and one of the youngest faculty member in the school. He has been teaching at Karakura Academy for about two years, and has already made a great impact on the school's overall grade (helping it bump from a B-, to a solid A). His unique ability of understanding and having patience towards the students helped them pay a lot more attention in class and actually got them to start studying regularly.

Except for Kuchiki Rukia.

She observes him with disinterest as he waved his students goodbye, bending over to pick up a pencil one of them had dropped.

"Matte Inoue! You dropped this," he called out, extending his arm.

The busty brunette spun around so quickly, she could have smacked herself with her own breasts. Orihime blushed furiously. "T-Thank you Kuroksai-sensei! I'm so sorry about that!" she stuttered, retrieving back her belonging.

"Not a problem. Have a nice day."

Rukia watched as the woman bowed slightly at Kurosaki-sensei and hurriedly dashed out the door. Her deep-colored eyes watched as the red-head skipped down the hallway until she rounded the corner and disappeared.

"No fair," Rukia muttered as she finally took a small bite out of her treat, "She has the brains and figure."

"You can worry about all that stuff later. We need to talk."

Rukia turned her head slightly towards the voice with slight boredom. "About what?"

Going behind his desk and pulling out a folder from his drawer, Kurosaki-sensei motioned for her to come over. Rukia almost rolled her eyes. _'What is it now?' _she thought, getting up and walking towards him.

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed and groaned when the some strands of her dark hair fell onto her face; particularly the one bang that likes to go in between her eyes. Seriously, what was the point of tying up your hair when its still going to get in your way? She honestly though the schools policy about hair needing to be tied back was utterly ridiculous.

"You're failing," he spat, bringing her back to reality, "And you need to pass."

Rukia already knew that. Her mind momentarily drifted off to all the assignments she never turned in and all the test and quizzes she never studied for. She also remembered the group projects she barely participated in and the important field trips she had refused to go to. Her senior year was suppose to be the year to be on top of the game, but she was blowing it. Not a single person could understand her strange behavior this year. Before, she was always number one in the class, with Inoue Orihime right behind her. Now, even Keigo Asano surpassed her.

Kurosaki-sensei awaited for any type of reaction to be thrown at his face. Having experienced many types of students before, he half-expected Rukia to either throw a fit, beg for another chance, or bribe him in some way. Since she did belong to an elite family, he bet his life she would go with the third option. He's had students who were willing to clean his home, wash his car, pay for some of his bills, buy him anything he wanted, have him eat free at a restaurant they work in, run errands for him, and anything possible to please the man to override their grades.

And to no surprise, the most bribes he has ever gotten from female students were their own bodies.

Of course, he had turned them all down with utter disgust, and reported each and every one of them, simply because bribing is an illegal act and also because this was an elite school. Any student caught cheating their way through education are automatically dropped and tossed into regular school. The teachers must report it all.

However, the reaction he received from the Kuchiki noble was not something he even suspected, considering the friends she hangs out with and her flirtatious behavior with some of the male students.

"I figured," she sighed as she turned to look out the window which displayed the rest of the school leaving campus, "Guess I will be taking summer school."

Kurosaki-sensei blinked his eyes a couple of times before clearing his throat and sitting down on his chair. "You have a chance Kuchiki, but its not going to be easy."

Rukia broke her attention away from the window. "What do I gotta do?"

"First, I highly recommend you staying after school with me so that I can tutor you for the exam coming up next week. It's too late for you to make up the semester, but if you ace the exam, then you pass," he paused, "Second, I will be reviewing this entire week, so make sure to bring your head to class and stop daydreaming while I'm lecturing."

It is true, Rukia had been daydreaming a lot lately in his class. If anyone would ask her why a few weeks ago, she would not be able to answer. If anyone had asked her right at this moment, she will just shrug and keep it to herself. In her opinion, it was the most embarrassing and childish excuse she has ever come across to.

"Third, if you need the extra help, I am here during lunch. I don't mind skipping my lunch till' later if one my students really needs me. Understood?"

"Hai," Rukia answered almost immediately, "Can I go?"

An irritated throb appeared on Kurosaki-sensei's head as he opened the manilla folder before him. "No, there is something else I need to discuss with you."

Feeling that this was going to be a long conversation, Rukia decided to make herself comfortable by pulling one of the desks forward and sitting on it while placing her bag on the chair. Crossing her legs over one another, she placed her elbow on her knee so that her head may rest on her hand once again. She watches as he flipped through papers and papers until he found the right one and extracted it from the rest.

Her eyes widen as she gasp, causing the pocky to fall out her mouth.

"Wh-Where?" she stuttered, getting a bit angry, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"This little guy fell out of your bag when you left Friday," Kuroksai-sensei calmly explained, while placing the paper directly in front of her, "Would you mind explaining?"

Instead of answering him, Rukia instinctively jumped off the desk, snatched her bag, and made her way to the door. To her surprise, the orange-haired male was already there, with his large hand pressed against the exit to prevent her from leaving. Damn, she didn't even see him move.

"Kuchiki-"

"Their is nothing to be explained. Move!"

"Not until you clarify this," he said firmly, holding out the piece of paper in front of her face, "What is this suppose to mean?"

Rukia could not even look at the paper. She had her entire being face the opposite direction, not allowing Kurosaki-sensei to see her expression.

The paper he held in his hand was art – a beautiful and breathtaking piece of work that should be placed in a museum next to the The Swing painting by Fragonard. The cool, soft colors and vibrant rhythm had balanced the perfect harmony of the entire painting perfectly – as if it was meant to be. The woman in the picture was looking lovingly into the eyes of a male with fiery, orange hair and the most gorgeous amber hues anyone has ever seen. Both figures were inside a river and next to a waterfall, naked and embracing one another; leaning in for a kiss. The sun shone brightly in the background, with a spark of shimmer to enhance the brightness it brought. In right corner of the work, a small signature 'R.K.' was displayed beautifully in calligraphy.

In the back of the paper, one could see the names of the people that were in the painting – Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia.

"Burn it."

Kurosaki-sensei noticed her shoulders tensed up as she reached for the handle of the door awkwardly. This time, he did not stop her as she slid the entranceway open and bolted.

He sadly watches her run down the corridor until she disappeared between the double doors. He stood there for a few moments before going back inside the classroom and watching her leave campus through the window.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on Rukia! The tickets will be sold out if we don't leave now!"_

"_Grr, dammit Renji can't you see I'm still packing my stuff?" _

_The red-head teen waved his hands anxiously as if the world was about to get hit by a colossal meteor. "You don't understand how long I've been waiting for this movie to come out!"_

"_It'll still be there for the next month and a half."_

"_But I can't wait another day!" And with that Renji made it out the door without his best friend._

"_Good Kami," Rukia muttered as she hastily shoved the remaining art supplies into her backpack, "I'm gonna have to pray none of these charcoals spill out and start dyeing my back again like last year."_

_Kurosaki-sensei was also packing his stuff while listening to two's conversation as well as saying his weekend goodbyes to his students. He had to remember to order the tickets Renji was talking about online as well as soon as he gets home. He promised his younger sister Karin he was going to take her to see that sci-fi movie._

_Making sure everything that was his was off the desk, he stood up, walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it as a certain student was trying to place all her art pieces back into her giant, matte folder._

"_Come on Kuchiki, I can't leave unless you do," Kurosaki-sensei stated as he watches her._

_Rukia slightly blushed for no reason in particular other than the fact that she had a sexy pair of eyes staring at her underneath orange locks of hair. He noticed this but made no comment about it._

_But he did think it was cute._

"_Sorry," Rukia apologized as she finally had everything in her arms._

"_Rukia! Where are you?" a male's voice shouted in the hallway._

"_Calm your dick I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rukia irritably shouted back and ran out the door._

_As soon as she did, Kurosaki-sensei noticed a medium size paper floating onto the floor in front of him. He knew immediately it belonged to his petite student as he practically saw it escape her arms when she left the classroom. _

_He sighed and bent down to pick it up. "So unorganized and unprepared. What am I going to do wi-"_

_And then suddenly his voice was lost as soon as his eyes laid on the masterpiece in his possession._

_His blinked his eyes a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. _

_He wasn't._

_In his hands he held the most beautiful artwork he's ever seen of himself, and the teen he has not realize he has fallen for._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

The next day at school, there was no sign of the raven-haired beauty.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Kurosaki-sensei called out once more and looked around the room, "Kuchiki?"

A feeling of guilt somewhat showed on his face, but he quickly regained his composure and continued on with the attendance.

Yesterday, he had thought about calling the girl's house and speaking to her about what had happened. The thought quickly vanished when he remembered that he would be calling the home of someone who was not only from an important family bloodline, but also in charge of an enormous security corporation in the world. Being interrogated over the phone is not exactly how he would want to approach the situation, not to mention that a teacher talking on the phone with a student would seriously rise some suspicion if the conversation got out of hand.

"_Their is nothing to be explained. Move!"_

Those words bothered him, a lot more than it should have.

"_Burn it."_

He refused to.

After he was done taking roll, Kurosaki-sensei closed his grade book and began to write down the agenda for the day, giving the students the time to chatter for a bit before they start reviewing.

"Hey Renji, do you know why Rukia's phone was off yesterday?" Momo asked, taking out her notebook from her bag. At the mention of that certain name, Kurosaki-sensei could not help but overhear the conversation.

The man with the tribal tattoos on his forehead shrugged and turned to face her. "Not a clue."

"You're the one whose closer to her more than anyone else!" Rangiku interjected, "You should at least knowing _something_."

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything either. I tried calling her too, but it just went straight to her voicemail. She might be upset about something."

Even though he had finished writing down the list of things to do, Kurosaki-sensei wanted to hear more. It was not like he enjoyed hearing other people's businesses, but he was merely concerned for one of his students. He admitted, he did not advance the situation properly, but he has had previous female students who had crushes on him before. Hell, it was pretty obvious Inoue had one on him too; one would have to be even more blind than a bat to not notice.

But for some reason, Rukia was different. _A lot _different.

He did not know why.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Renji exclaimed, getting up from his seat and moving towards the door.

Kurosaki-sensei almost broke his neck to look at the person standing at the doorway. There she was, the Kuchiki heiress, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail with her usual dark-tanned, oversized sweater with the gray skirt. She had a butterfly barrette holding her bangs back, displaying her hypnotizing eyes. She was currently gnawing at an end of a black pen and was trying to pull her black stockings all the way up to her thighs. '_Lo__oks like she ran here,' _he thought, as she breathed heavily through her nose while her cheeks were terribly flushed in red.

"My alarm clock didn't exactly do its job," she answered simply, making her way to her seat which happened to be right by the door.

"You're late."

Rukia eyes squeezed shut when she stopped midway. Her teeth tightly grinding at the poor writing supply as she turned around to face her teacher. "I know, sensei."

"This is your third tardy Kuchiki. I'm afraid I have to give you detention after school."

"Heh. Frightening, isn't it?"

Kurosaki-sensei kept his scowl and cold demeanor while Rukia almost look like she would burst down in anger.

Yesterday was a nightmare for her. Sure she has been wondering where one of her masterpieces went all weekend, but she did not think it would fall into the hands of the one she had been admiring for an entire year. It was a complete disaster.

When no other words were exchanged, she slammed her bag on her desk and sat down in her seat, arms folded with her legs crossed over – typical.

Almost everyone in the room was confused at the scene, but no one said anything.

Kurosaki-sensei sighed and rubbed his head. He could feel a headache forming that is going to be there for the whole day. "Okay! Everyone settle down and please take out your homework from last night. I will come by to collect it."

'_Crap. I forgot.'_

When Kurosaki-sensei came by Rukia's desk, he just gave her a disappointing look and walked back to the center of the room.

"We will talk briefly about the Scarlet Letter now, so make sure you have your notebook out to take some notes. The exam is next week and I need you all _prepared_." Rukia did not have to look at him in order to know he was mainly starring at her during his last few words. But of course, she ignored him and just stared off into space.

'_Damn Kuchiki,' _he thought, _'So stubborn.'_

The day was dreadful, especially for the one who was now currently chewing a red sharpie pen from its end. She watches with envy as one-by-one, the students departure from the class to go to wherever they usually went during lunch. Oh how she wished she was part of that crowd; eager to leave the classroom to go hang out and eat with their friends. But no - Kurosaki-sensei asked for her to stay again to _discuss _about her grades.

Inoue noticed this.

"K-Kurosaki-sensei!" she called out to him before reaching the door.

He continued to erase the board. "Yes Inoue?"

"Erm, is their anything that I can do for you?" she asked, a little hurt that he did not even spare her a glance, "Perhaps grade some papers or organize folders?"

Rukia almost pitied the girl. Even though her head faced the covered windows of the hallway, she could clearly see from the corner of her eyes the plead and hope on Orihime's face. She had to give her props though for attempting to spend even a little alone time with the attractive teacher; something she could not bring herself to do in a billion years. Yes, she may be a little flirty with a few boys, but that was because she was not infatuated by them.

Kurosaki-sensei was different. _A lot _different.

"No thanks. I can handle everything," he replied while turning to face the heiress.

Rukia's hand twitched when he looked at her. She sat up straight, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his stare.

"Oh...Um, okay-"

"See ya later Inoue. Hope you have a great lunch." Without another word, the busty girl reluctantly left.

Silenced filled the room after Kurosaki-sensei closed the door. When he looked at Rukia, her attention was completely focused on the floor.

"Ignore me all you want. I'm not letting you leave the classroom," he warned her, walking back to his seat, "Not until we settle this."

"Oh yeah," she muttered, barely audible for him to hear, "Then you might as well make yourself at home."

He gave her a long, hard look that lasted about three minutes before sighing and getting back to his paperwork. "Kuchiki, I-"

That same moment, he heard her chair move. The next moment, his hand was once again pressed against the only way out the classroom, preventing her from leaving.

How the _hell_ doeshe do that?

"Running away is your specialty, isn't it?"

"Fuck off."

He was not the least bit surprised at her comment, but what caught him off guard was the intense gaze she was giving him. In those violet-blue eyes, he could see a mixture of emotions. One of them was definitely angry, perhaps because he was taking her only time of freedom away. Another one was plead, because she just wants him to let this all go and forget about her dark secret. And then their was this one in particular that he couldn't pin-point his finger on. Regret? Sadness?

"Why do we need to discuss this?"

The question caught him off guard. "What?"

"Why is this so significant to talk about? I know you've had other pupils crushing on you. Why am I any different?"

For the first time in his life, Kurosaki-sensei did not have an answer.

"You ignored their admiration for you. You just brushed it off like it was nothing. Even on Valentine's day when they gave you gifts, you refused to take them. If any other girl had done the same thing I did, you would have just gave it back to her and pretend like it didn't happen."

The more he stood there, barely a feet away from Rukia, the more something inside him began to emerge. A warm feeling was beginning to spread its wings and is attempting to break free for him to grasp onto. Why does he need to talk about this with her? Why can't he just let it go and move on?

"Remember Nel last year? How she would do anything to get into physical contact with you. Whether it was you accidentally brushing her arm or her touching your hand whenever you handed back her papers. You bluntly told her it was no big deal and that she needs to stop."

It did not make sense. He should have just let her go to lunch with her friends. He should have gone to the teachers lounge and enjoy his lunch there. He should have not made her feel uncomfortable around him. He should have not taken a second too long to stare at how she was fixing her leggings in the morning. Heck, he should have just handed her back her artwork and not even take a second look at it.

But for some reason, when his eyes saw that masterpiece, he could not turn away. His imagination got the better of him.

It was burned into his mind the entire weekend, and he welcomed it.

"I," he began, hoping his mouth would function better than his brain, "I just…I mean…"

Unfortunately for him, Kuchiki Rukia figured it out before he even comprehended it. Apparently females were smarter than men, not matter how old they are.

"No."

He was taken aback. "What?"

"No. I'm sorry, but this isn't right."

He had no idea what she was talking about. "Kuchiki, what are you-"

"Look _sensei, _we just can't. A student and a teacher's relationship should not go beyond than this," she firmly explained as she reaches for the handle of the door, "We have to control ourselves."

Control themselves? What did she mean? What is their to control? What can be controlled? The conversation? The tutoring? What?

"But," as fast as that word left his lips, he was beginning to realize the predicament of this situation, "But, Rukia-!"

He was starting to understand why this was so important to him.

"_Don't _call me by my first name," she pleaded, even though the way it had rolled off his tongue sounded so right – like it was just natural, "This is already hard enough. Please let me leave before it gets even more complicated."

"I...can't."

Kurosaki-sensei did not know what was going on with him. He felt his hand moving towards her face while the other place itself on the back of her neck. "I can't let you leave."

He did not give her any time to respond before he closed his eyes, bent down, and gently pressed his lips against hers. A sinful bliss and guilty pleasure swirled its way through both of their bodies as Kurosaki-sensei brought his hands down to her waist, circling it with his arms so that Rukia was fully pressed upon him.

Her eyes were really wide as her cheeks became more flushed by the seconds. She couldn't believe that this was happening, and she wasn't doing anything to help the situation. Instead, her body betrayed her mind as her hands slowly reached up to cup both of his cheeks. A light moan escaped her throat, causing the male before her to groan as his grip tightened. He pulled away for a bit and licked her lips a few times before she opened her mouth and let his tongue ravished hers.

Rukia's hand went from his face, to his fiery locks that dared turned her on the moment she saw him. He was as bright as the sun, as bright as heavens gates. To not caress his god-like features would be a shame. So in this sweet sinful act, she took the time to memorize the feel and texture of his hair, running her fingers through each strand and teasing them.

Kurosaki-sensei's hands descended south – to the dangerous territory. His fingers mindlessly played with the hem of her skirt while the person wearing it had begun to nibble on his ear. He grumbled her name as she bit it hard, probably making his earlobe red by now. Once she started kissing and licking his neck, his hands instantly shot up her skirt, gripping her ass hard.

Rukia roughly pushed him away.

"What the hell?" he shouted, staggering back.

This wasn't right at all, and Rukia knew it. She knew that Kurosaki-sensei knew and knew that for some reason he was thinking this is okay.

The Kuchiki heiress having an affair with a young teacher at Seireitei Academy would not only shame her image, but shame her family as well. After all the hard work over the years of keeping the family name at a prestige level, it could all be thrown away the instant word gets out about them.

Rukia could not – will not let that happen no matter how strongly she feels about him. It just wouldn't work out between them and the sooner they accepted it the more easier it'll be to put this all behind them.

"This never happened," she said she she glared at him with all seriousness, "And I never drew that picture."

"But your initials-"

"Could belong to someone else."

"And the people in the pi-"

"Could be famous people who look like us but are not."

Silence fell upon them and a stare down was taking place. Soft amber battled with fierce violet, and it was almost impossible to not get lost in either one of them.

So after moments of that ordeal, Rukia was the first to move as her hand reaches for the sliding door.

"Don't go, please."

"I'll see you around sensei," Rukia ignored his request and moved past him.

It took everything in his body not to grab her, lock the door, and get back to the heated make-out session they were having before. He knew it was wrong in everyone else's eyes, but for some reason it felt so damn right to just...just be with her.

Kurosaki-sensei couldn't exactly figure out why, but it just does, and that was the only thing important to him now.

Fine, if she wants to play that game, there was definitely room for a second player.

* * *

**I can't wait to post the next chapter! This might have three parts I'm not sure.**

**Remember to review, leave suggestions, comments, tips, or requests!**

✗**.-Tsukishiro Dance**


	3. Love Art, Love Me Part Two

**Here's Part Two peeps! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Every week Ichigo tries to get closer to his student, and every encounter makes it that much harder for Rukia to resist him. How long will it be before she finally gives into this forbidden love?**

* * *

**Love Art, Love Me Part Two  
****by Tsukishiro Dance**

"What's up with you lately?" Renji inquired, looking down as his best friend whom was sitting on the floor.

Rukia took a bite into her sandwich first before she answered, "I'm PMSing."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, knowing that was all he was gonna get out of her for the rest of the day.

It was lunch time and the two were quietly eating at the roof of the school. All their friends had gone on a field trip to the museum, granted only the students passing with an average of 75% or higher were allowed to go.

When Renji found out that Rukia didn't make it on the list, his concerns grew more. He had no idea his best friend had been doing _that_ poorly. He honestly thought a couple of complete assignments would boost her up to a passing grade. But then as the weeks went on and Rukia actually started turning in her work on time and was still fighting to climb up the class academic ranking, he wondered how far under she let herself fall into.

And why?

Rukia Kuchiki had always been on top with everything – grades, activities, sports. She would be extremely active in class; asking and answering questions, making comments, and sharing facts about the topics they were on. She had everything together and somehow had time to always produce pieces of paintings together every week. He hasn't even seen her show off her latest work in a month.

All in all, Renji was extremely worried about her. Doing this poorly so close at the end of the year could terminate her guaranteed positions at universities she's been accepted to.

"So why didn't you go today? Don't you have a solid 90?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Renji sighed, "We went last year. What's different this year?"

"Nothing, but it surely beats sitting in a boring ass classroom with Kurosaki-sensei."

"You sure have been bashing him for awhile now," Renji pointed out while opening his can of soda, "Has he been giving you a hard time after school?"

"Tch, you have no idea my dear friend," Rukia admitted, but for a whole other reason than her friend thinks.

* * *

_FLASHBACK – 2 WEEKS AGO_

_Rukia glared at the calculus equation on the chalk board._

_'What the fuck am I looking at?' she thought to herself as she played with the pocky hanging on her lips 'I don't even know where the begin.'_

_Never in her life had she hated numbers and letters more than this very moment. _

"_Just think back to the basic rules Kuchiki," Kurosaki-sensei hinted, "Which one would make more sense to apply?"_

_The young student lifted her hand to write something, but then hesitated and dropped her arm down to her side. She couldn't think straight at all whatsoever, not when there's an extremely good-looking teacher with the most intoxicating cologne she's ever smelled just barely a feet behind her, watching her. _

"_Don't start doubting yourself. You got this."_

_'No I don't,' Rukia's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, 'I can't even function properly knowing we're both alone dammit.'_

"_Stop daydreaming."_

"_I'm not!" Rukia protested as she swiftly turned around to face her teacher, "I just don't understand it! I'm not even sure I can tell which ones are numbers and which ones are letters."_

_Aggravated, Kurosaki-sensei pinched his nose and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders, "You got this," then he spun her back around to look at the board, "Just think. I know you know this somewhere in that brain of yours."_

_It wasn't until she was facing back to the board did Rukia realize Kurosaki-sensei's hands were still on her, holding her in place. _

_But they weren't there for long. Eventually after a couple minutes of silence he slid his hand down her arm until they wrapped around her tiny ones. Lifting them up the board, he began to write out the first step of the equation with the chalk still in between her fingers. _

_Rukia paid no attention at all. Her focus were solely on the hand Kurosaki-sensei was holding, and the dirty stuff she did to herself the previous night._

"_You're daydreaming again," he lightly berated._

"_And how the hell would you know?" Rukia inquired harshly._

"_Because your eyes start to look like they're gazing into oblivion."_

"_I'm watching what you're doing."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I-" but her sentence had abruptly cut short when she felt a pair of strong hands move to her hips, Before she could protest, Kurosaki-sensei grinded himself on her backside. _

_Rukia let out a yelp in surprise, earning herself a soft hush from her teacher. He continued to grind against her in a sensual manner, causing the petite girl to move forward until her entire body, palm of her hands, and the side of her face was pressed up against the chalkboard._

"_Kurosaki...sensei..."_

"_Please, call me Ichigo."_

_She absolutely loathed that he made her so damn sensitive, but being irresistible as he is and falling for him a little more each day, she couldn't help it. It just felt right._

_Ichigo trailed hot kisses down her neck, causing her to let out a sigh of absolute relief. He smirked, knowing she's been wanting this but was too stubborn to admit it. But he could see right through her, and knew for sure that this was more than a student just crushing on her teacher._

_And more than a teacher crushing on one of his students._

_He knew she notices, but instead choses to ignore it. He was just going to keep trying until she can no longer overlook it; until the chemistry between them becomes undeniable._

_After a few more moments, his mouth found hers and they began to hungrily kiss each other. Using this as a distraction, Ichigo's hands slowly lifted up her grey skirt. He made sure to press his lips against hers a little bit harder._

_Every fiber in Rukai's being was crying out for more, but she wondered how far this encounter will go before she finally breaks out of this love spell and goes back to 'what's right, what't wrong' reality. But it seemed like the more she spends time with Ichigo, the less she cared about the schools policy about relationships among instructors and pupils._

_They were overrated anyways._

"_Mmm," she moaned, feeling the tightness in his pants harden against her..._

_'Bare ass?!' her mind quickly registered the feel of slacks upon her as well as Ichigo's fingers teasing the underwear's string on her hips._

"_V-string?" he whispered hotly in her ear, "Nice."_

_Without a warning he spreads her ass cheeks apart to allow more access for his clothed groin, earning a diminutive squeak from his student. _

_Ichigo looks down in front of him and admired how nice and firm her rear felt underneath his touch. His grip never left, so he continued to squeeze the life out of them, rotating them in a circular motion. He's been wanting to do that ever since he saw her in physical class that morning, wearing those tight, high-waisted gym shorts and watching her little cute self bounce around when she played tennis. He could still recall how perfectly her ass stood out when she was in a lunging position, ready for her opponent to serve the ball and the way her legs glistened in sweat._

"_Ichigo..."_

_God he loved it when she said his name._

"_I think we need to..."_

_He spoke too soon, but he wasn't giving up, not yet anyways. She always does this, but deep down he knew she didn't want to stop._

_Rukia could feel her body wanting more, and it clearly showed on her hazed face. She had imagined countless times how it would feel to be in this type of position, and all she wanted was for Ichigo to shove it inside her so hard till' she goes numb. But rules are rules, right? And boundaries are met along with it._

_She felt one of his hands leave her, and she immediately missed his touch. Just when she thought he would back away, a juicy pop sound was made behind her. _

_Before she could turn her head to see what it was, she felt two, saliva-covered fingers go inside her panty._

_Her eyes widen and body jerked slightly at this new sensation she was feeling. She has never been touched like this before, and Ichigo could tell by the way she was trying to bend over and ease away from his touch, but he gently holds her against the chalk board._

"_Just relax," he kissed her neck, "Just relax."_

_Ichigo pumped his fingers in and out of her at a normal pace, and used his other hand to slide up inside her sweater and grope her breast through her bra, continuing to nibble on her neck. He relished the feel of her hot sex throbbing against his fingers, her walls tightening around them. Her hard nipple was felt through, so he pulled the bra down and set her perky breast free. He gently cupped them, and it felt just right in his hands._

_Rukai's moans permeated the room, head thrown back against his chest in bliss. Her nails clawed the board which will leave a definite mark after this. At this point her black thong was dripping wet in her own juices. Drops of it were falling to the ground and some were sliding down her inner thighs. The fingers inside her began to pick up their pace, and then two more were added._

_His thumb flicked her bundle of nerves at the top of her entrance in all directions before rubbing it, earning the loudest moan yet from the raven-haired beauty. Another finger joined the other two inside._

_The sun was setting, and both parties knew at this point anyone else who stayed after school were going to leave now. Someone might hear them if they walk by the door._

_To end this evening's activities, Ichigo lifted one of her legs up and placed her foot on the rail that held the chalks and erasers. The smell of her moist self almost made him go out of control, but he contained himself from acting out like a wild animal and added a fourth finger._

_At this point Rukia thought she would faint. He practically had his whole hand inside her, with the exception of his thumb still rubbing her clit. _

"_Rukia-"_

"_Oh Kami, don't say my name like that. I might just..."_

_And then she felt it. Something extremely hot causing her mound to vibrate in excitement. Ichigo groaned as his fingers picked up their pace even faster and deeper, hitting her virgin wall that he wanted to claim so bad. But first, this was good practice for Rukia to expand her hole. As bad as he wanted to have her, he would rather much take it when he knew she was fully prepared for it. Some pain would still be there when the time comes, but at least it won't be as much._

_Rukia's hips started moving on their own, meeting every pump. She could feel herself reaching her limit, but this one felt a hundred times better than all the occurrences she has masturbated. _

"_I'm gonna...Ichigo!" she cried out, not being able to fully complete her sentence. _

_And then she came all over his hand. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Renji noticed his friend's muteness as she continued to drink her empty juice box. She's been in that position for quite awhile already, with that same dazed look on her face.

"Hey, little one," he crouched down in front of her eye level, "I don't think drinking on empty air is good for you."

He snapped his fingers when she didn't respond, irritating him. "Dammit Rukia, wake up!"

"Huh?" Rukia blinked "Did you say something?"

The red-haired tee face-palmed himself. What was he going to do with her?

* * *

"You have 20 minutes to complete the practice Rukia."

"Wh-What?" she stammered, "But theirs like fifty questions!"

"It's either you know it or you don't," Kurosaki-sensei bluntly stated, "Nothing to really think about."

Tch, and here she thought she would get some kind of special treatment since they've been kinda hooking up for the past month.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I actually let you go all the way with me."

Kurosaki-sensei's cheeks instantly tinted with a red hue as he almost fell out of his chair, if not for the desk he was holding onto. "Can you say it any louder so that the whole school can hear you?"

"Nah, I'd rather not," Rukia smirked, "Not in the mood for your fan girls to start planning a plot to chop my head off and cementing it underground to never be found."

"Okay, you've been watching way too much television."

She shrugged and looked down at her scan-tron sheet and test paper with the questions. A piece of pocky broke in her mouth and she began to chew on it.

Kurosaki-sensei sighed and pulled out a stopwatch from the drawer. He was only harsh on her because he really did want her to graduate. She has a good future ahead of her, and he is going to make sure she gets it. Even if it means she'd be away from him, but he tries not to think about it much.

"Ready when you are, sensei," Rukia teased.

"Ichigo," he growled, "You being formal with me sounds too damn weird."

"I think it sounds hot, _sensei._"

"Your practice test has begun."

"What? You didn't even give me a heads up!"

"Clock is ticking."

Rukia growled in frustration as glared at her teacher. He nonchalantly pulled out a stack of papers and began to sort them out in folders.

"Dick," she muttered before beginning her test.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki can't remember a single time in his life when girls were never confusing. They say they don't want something, and then they do. They like horror movies, and then suddenly their disgusted by it. They are all up for going on a date with a guy, but then plans changes suddenly and they aren't free until the end of time.

But the most confusing – well, more like complicated – female he's ever come across to was definitely the midget sitting across from him, silently taking her test.

And yet, he is seriously into her, despite all the constant bickering they always find themselves into.

Rukia resisted him at first for a couple weeks since their encounter, but she eventually gave into his advances and let him guide each and every time. They've never actually got to the main sex itself, but it was something different each time. He'll eat her out, she'll give him a blow-job. They'll have heated make out sessions in closets, the roof, in his car, or even inside the gym locker rooms.

But like the complicated chick she is, she sometimes wants it bad enough to not give a damn about the rules, and then sometimes she tries to run away because of the rules. It was a true roller coaster ride every time, but he enjoyed the ride nevertheless and continued to pursue her.

He's been in the academy long enough to know the main gist of Rukia; she was the most popular among the student body for sure. She is definitely talented, and has won many art exhibitions across the country. Her picture was usually hanging on the 'Wall of Fame,' where she is accredited to having either the highest test scores, perfect attendance, or just being an overall modeled student. She even has some of her best paintings hanging in the art department hall.

Having Rukia in his class, he's learned a few more traits. She loves candy, preferably strawberry-chocolate covered pockies which he finds ironic. Renji Abarai is her best friend since they both learned to walk. Her birthday is January 14, and she likes to flirt a little too much to his liking. She wouldn't really flirt with the boys using actions, her tone of voice and words would be enough to make them swoon.

He wishes he could take her out on an actual date and learn more about her, ask her questions directly from him. Does she like music? If so, what kind? Had she thought about other things to do besides illustration? Did she have any other talents? Does she have a sweet tooth for anything else besides candy? Would she ever consider actually going out with him, becoming his girlfriend?

Could their be a possible future between them?

Their were so many things to know, but the clock is ticking. Graduation will come and she'll be off to start the beginning of the rest of her life, while he stays at the academy.

"I'm done!" Rukia announced, stretching her arms and legs out in front of her. "What's next?"

Kurosaki-sensei wished he knew.

* * *

**So, there is a part three, and it's going to be the last one! And it might surprise you, it may not. Just have to wait and find out!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Remember if you have a request just PM me or leave it in the review. I'll put in under my requests section on my profile.**

✗**.-Tsukishiro Dance**


	4. Love Art, Love Me Part Three

**And here is the final chapter to my trilogy! Enjoy~**

**Summary: Graduation has arrived and it's time for Ichigo to decide whether or not he should tell his pupil how he feels about her. Will he confess or let her move on in life without ever knowing? Is Rukia finally able to accept her emotions and put her heart out on the line?**

* * *

**Love Art, Love Me Part Three**

**by Tsukishiro Dance**

At night when she's alone in her room, Rukia hands would just wonder around her own body. She would caress the areas she wished to be caressed at, cup the places she wants to be groped, and tease the spots she desired the most. Her eyes would be closed the entire time, letting her imagination play out within her own little world of fantasy. She would let out gasps and moans without a care in the world. Whimpers would escape her lips when she's close to her climax, making herself go crazy as her delicate fingers worked their magic.

It wasn't just once or twice a night she would do this. She'll keep going until the sun rises and even then, she'll do another round for herself when she's in the shower.

Rukia Kuchiki wanted to have sex – and she wants to do it with Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Graduation took place at the school's auditorium where hundreds of families and friends gathered to witness the academy's precious students receiving their diplomas. From behind the stage curtains, Ichigo could see all his students sitting in the front rows dressed in the brightest red cap and gown he's ever seen. He sadly smiled at them.

"Letting go of your first class is always the hardest."

Ichigo nodded and turned to face the physical education teacher of the school, "How was it for you the first time, Yoruichi?"

She closed her eyes and gave out a long sigh. "Honestly, it was hard to let them go. I treated them as if they were my kids and I pushed them to the best of their abilities."

Ichigo could relate to that really well, even if she was mainly talking about the athletes. Being a teacher was so much more than grading pop quizzes and demanding book reports to be written. The way he saw it, it is so much like teaching your younger siblings, a family, to become better educated and well-prepared for the real world. The future is in their hands in the end, and if they were to succeed what's more rewarding than knowing you were one of the adult figures in their lives who taught them to be the person they are today.

"But it won't be the last time you'll see them," Yoruichi assured, "This school holds ten year reunions, remember?"

Among the students, Ichigo couldn't help but wander his eyes over the the first seat in the very first row.

"It'll be nice to see them all grown up and not act like brats," Ichigo chuckled, "I will be looking forward to that."

There she sat; the valedictorian, the student who successfully entered one of this country's greatest art schools with a full ride, and the one who can make him write a thousand poems about the heart.

"I think she was your greatest accomplishment," Yoruichi peeked behind the curtains as well, "Getting her back to the number one spot; I bet that was no easy job."

"Tch, that's wasn't even the hardest part."

* * *

Rukia happily chatted among her peers with her signature pocky playing at the edge of her mouth. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was graduating with her friends! And the best of it all was her acceptance letter to the best art college to ever existed.

"Told ya you had nothing to worry about," Renji playfully nudged his best friend next to him. He was number two in the class.

"Hold up, let's not only talk about me! Did you tell everyone about _your_ letter?"

"What! What letter Renji?" Momo yelled a couple of seats away from Renji. She was number five.

Renji waved his hand in the air like it wasn't important. "I got a full ride to Stardom Institute the other day..."

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Rangiku, who was number 12, stood up from her seat behind him and violently shook his shoulders, "That would've been a good excuse to get drunk when we were celebrating our graduation party saturday!"

"Jeez, I wonder what your fridge will look like once you're actually legal to drink," Kira Izuru, ranked number 3, lifted his eyebrows at his fellow classmate.

"Don't act like you won't be scooping up alcohols in your dorm!"

"You are so going to get kicked out the first semester."

"It's okay. I'll just come crashing into one of your guy's dorms. Whoever is the closest that is..."

The statement itself placed a gloomy weight on their spirits. Each of their faces immediately turned melancholy as they all looked away from each other in all directions. No one needed to say anything to know that they will all deeply miss each other. High school had been a blast, and it was only endurable because they had each other.

Rukia was the first to speak up. "Hey, we still have time before we all go our separate ways. So let's save this for the actual goodbyes, shall we?"

"But, you're leaving in two weeks Rukia," Momo sniffled, "You're the first to go..."

The valedictorian bit her lips and casted her head down. She still hasn't made up her mind about going away to college, but she definitely made up her mind about something else that's eating her feelings away.

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice shouted and a male figure hastily took a seat next to Rangiku who replaced her sad look with an irritated one.

"Dammit Hisagi we were blowing up your phone over an hour ago!"

"Sorry. I got caught up with time!" Hisagi, number 11, adjusted his cap and straighten himself to look more presentable.

"Bastard, you were about to miss your own graduation!" Renji yelled.

As the lights dimmed the auditorium, Rukia let a single tear slide down her face. These were the things she was going to miss.

She stood behind the podium and stared at the large audience before her. As the coordinator adjusted the microphone down to her level, she could feel each pair of eyes in the room and it was making her extremely nervous. Even watching her friends giving her the thumbs up didn't help the fact that she really wanted a giant hole to swallow and spit her back out when this is over. Public speaking is the most terrifying thing after death.

When the coordinator left and Rukia stood by herself, she wanted to run off the stage so badly. Seriously, was it necessary for the valedictorian to give a speech before handing out the diplomas? She had even prepared herself and took the time to write down exactly what she planned to say. But even while staring down at her first index card, she still couldn't find the courage to utter a sound.

Just then she heard footsteps coming towards her. When she looked up her eyes widen a bit at seeing Ichigo jogging with a card in his hand. He stopped in front of her, place the card down in front of her, and whispered, "You can do it."

Rukia desperately wanted to tell him to take her away, but her words were caught in her mouth when he quickly gave her hand a tight, reassuring squeeze before walking backstage. Curiously looking down at the card he gave her, she silently read:

_**Speech can be the twin of your art. Paint it with words that come from the heart.**_

After a few more silent moments, Rukia felt the immense pressure being lifted her shoulders. She drew the words closer to her face, smiling. Her sensei knew her so damn well; this type of encouragement was exactly what she needed.

And proof that the decision she made was the right choice.

Viewing the crowd with a whole new level of confidence, the raven-haired beauty took a deep breath and began her speech.

* * *

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

After the ceremony the graduates had to go to the back of the auditorium where the teachers were giving away the actual diplomas. In the process, many students were taking an insane amount of pictures together and hugging each other while crying.

"Kurosaki-sensei, won't you pleeeeeeaaaaase take a picture with us?" one of the girls asked for the tenth time

"Right when I finish passing these out," he stated, hinting the annoyance in his voice. He had already gotten a few certificates mixed up because of the constant distractions.

Just then a few familiar faces came to the table.

"Kurosaki-sensei! You _have _to take a picture with us and follow us on Instagram!" Rangiku cheerfully bounced in front of him, clapping her hands in excitement.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows but chuckled nonetheless. "We'll see what happens."

"Aw come one, we're not high school students anymore!" Hisagi explained.

"Yeah sensei, we're college bound – check us out!" Renji added, showing off the colorful cords around his neck.

"Despite you being number two, I got 3 more cords than you!" Momo teased her red-haired, giving herself a quick spin. He rolled her eyes at her and crossed his arms.

Ichigo shook his head but still kept the smile on his face. He will definitely remember them for the rest of his life, that's for sure.

"Uhm, Kurosaki-sensei, where's my diploma?"

The teacher immediately turned his full attention away from the bickering teens to the small, petite girl standing right in front of him. There she stood, with at least ten different cords wrapped around her neck, a golden shawl, and a silver medallion in the center of it all. She truly screamed success in all directions, and he couldn't help but admire her.

Ichigo soon same back to reality and searched for her certificate. He saw it on the ground right next t his feet and bent down to pick it up. Once he disappeared from her sight, he let his face falter as he gazed sadly upon the piece of paper.

There was her name neatly written on it the golden paper. With a stamp of excellent academic achievements and the principal's signature at the bottom right corner. It was beautifully plaque in a wood border and so glossy that it seemed so fragile.

That's when he realized he just couldn't go through with it. What him and Rukia had...it just wouldn't work out. She had to live her life without getting sidetracked by trivial things such as himself. Her dreams were as big as anyone else's, if not more. There was a big journey ahead of her, and he refused to hold her back.

"Here you go," he stood back up and handed Rukia her diploma, "Congratulations. It's your ticket out of here."

Despite her friends getting rowdy beside her and the rest of the teachers yelling at them to take their papers, Rukia easily detected the sorrow in his voice. She took the item from his hands and hugged it against her chest.

"Thank you for believing in me," she whispered, just enough for him to hear.

"You gave a fantastic speech," Ichigo complimented, leaning down on the table to meet her level, "Your brother must be extremely proud of you."

Rukia pressed her lips together nervously and suddenly found the floor interesting to look at. Ichigo, confused, tilted his head to the side and asked, "Something the matter?"

"Meet me in your classroom in an hour."

Ichigo knew this was a bad idea, but before he could say anything Kira had already held up the camera while everyone positioned themselves in place around their favorite teacher.

"Class of 2014!" everyone shouted enthusiastically, throwing their graduation caps up in the air.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Rukia reached the classroom. She didn't see anyone as she walked through the halls, so that was definitely a good thing. There would be no one around to witness or eavesdrop. Byakuya Kuchiki, her older brother, had wanted to go out to eat and celebrate, but Rukia had told him she was tired and wanted to rest for the graduation party he was throwing her tomorrow. He understood, but made her promise to make personal sibling time with him before he sees her off to the other side of the world.

Rukia nervously paced back and forth in the classroom gnawing at her french-manicured nails. She had so many things to be apprehensive about. What if he refuses her offer? What if he walks away? Would she be able to live with her own humiliation? Should she even be doing this?

"No," she paused and replaced her worried expression with one of determination, "I've made up my mind and I am going to go through with this all the way!"

Even if her words were confident, her voice surely didn't.

"You sound like a crazy person. We might need to check up on your mental health."

Knowing full well who it is, Rukia landed a dead punch right into her lover's gut. He cried out in pain and fell on his knees.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo wheezed out, looking up her angrily.

She folded her arms and smirked. "You deserved it."

He groaned in pain for a few more minutes before finally getting up. The bruise would definitely be there tomorrow morning. "So, what's up? Why did you want to meet here?"

As soon as that question left his lips, Rukia suddenly felt herself wanting to cower away into the corner of the classroom. She knew she wanted to do this, but the fear of rejection was there and she had no way to avoid it.

"Oi, Rukia-"

But her heart ached for this.

"-is everything alright?"

She knows what she wants.

"...Did something happen?"

And she needed to pop the question now.

Rukia reached into her red graduation robe and took a step forward. Ichigo, who was worried, stood perplexed as he reached out to the raven-haired teen.

"Rukia, tell me what's going-"

"I want you to accept my promise ring."

If time didn't stop, Ichigo doesn't know what did. Nevertheless, he stood completely motionless as he stared agape at the open, black, velvet box that contained two white gold matching rings – one obviously bigger than the other.

"And I have a proposition for you," Rukia continued, "I will not be living in the dorms of my college. Rather, I have convinced my brother to let me have an apartment complex. It's big enough for you and I to live in."

Ichigo eyes widen even bigger. Was he actually hearing her right?

"If you accept these rings, it means you want to be with me. If you want to move in with me, just say you do. But I understand that you have a profession here," tears began to form behind her violet-blue eyes as she finally looks up to the amber hues she adores, "And I'll understand completely if you wish to stay here. If you choose to do so then...then I'll stay too."

A moment of silence fell upon them before Rukia spoke again, "I'll stay until you decide to move in with me, that is if you share the same feelings as I do..."

At this point the tears came pouring in. Her fragile heart was on the line.

"If you do not want to be with me, I will not look at you any differently. I don't regret anything we've done or the time we've spent together. I'll walk away happy; I promise."

Ichigo couldn't keep his feelings in anymore. The girl of his dreams was pouring out her soul right before him. Just seeing her tear up caused a thousand stormy skies to rain in his heart, and he _needed_ the sunshine.

It was then he realized he didn't need to know what her favorite color was or the type of music she likes to listen to. If being with her made him feel absolutely complete, then nothing is going to stop him from being with her.

So he leaned down, grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers. It was rough indeed, but innocent in a way. Once Ichigo pulled away he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes piercing into her soul. "If it's not you, then I _don't_ need some fancy jewelery or brand new house. You're worth more than all the gems in this planet times infinity, and your heart is my one and only home."

He took the velvet box, placed it on a random table and picked up her petite body so that they were almost perfectly eye-to-eye level. "You're the only you that exists and I won't settle for anyone else. And I'll gladly go wherever you go."

This time it was Rukia who kisses him, and he kissed back with the same amount of passion. Never had they shared this type of affection before. Everything they were holding back was now being released into this single endearment. If Romeo and Juliet thought their kisses were one of true rapture, they'd be blown away by these two hearts.

She had her legs perfectly wrapped around his waist with her hands behind his head, bringing his face closer to hers. Ichigo skillfully carried her over to his desk, his hands hastily ripping off her gown in the process.

"You got way too much accessories on," he growled, indicating her medal and cords. He then notices the ivory mini dress she had on with mini roses acting as a corset top.

"Too fancy?" Rukia blushes, fiddling her fingers nervously, "I've always wanted to dress like I was from another era for some reason.."

"It's beautiful. I think it suits you," Ichigo complimented.

Smiling lovingly, the high school graduate took off all her stuff and threw them on the floor. She was ready for this.

"It'll be my first time," she whispered, her hand caressing the side of this face.

Ichigo chuckled, a red tinted hue forming on his face, "It's...my first time as well."

The sun disappeared, but the moonlight shone brightly enough for them to see each other. From that point on no more words were spoken. They dived right into each other, losing themselves in their kiss. His tongue dominating hers without effort, her teeth leaving tiny bite marks on his swollen lips, hands exploring each other's bodies – it felt magical.

But Rukia didn't want a princess-like experience. She's been fantasizing about this far too long for it to be taken nice and easy. All those nights she's spent pleasing herself were built up for this moment.

In one swift movement, she slipped everything off her neck and tossed them on the floor. She frantically started undoing his button-up shirt, all while nibbling the skin of his neck and pressing her hips against his, earning a soft groan.

Large, calloused hands searched her entire body to get rid of the dress. When they reached her back, he was pleased to find out it was nonexistent. The deep arch of her spine was deeply curved, with the two dimples right above her behind making it all the more sexier.

It was easy to take off, which was Ichigo's favorite part. But he was careful with it as he knew that the dress was custom made and it probably took days to put together. Rukia kicked off her cream pumps and helped him slide off her clothing, leaving her with nothing but a strapless white bra and lacy panties. In addition, she let her out of the tight ponytail and brushed it out with her fingers to add more volume.

To Ichigo, she wasn't just beautiful or sexy, she looked divine. The way the moonlight kissed her skin and shimmered upon almost made her too delicate to touch. Rukia herself was a unique work of art.

As much as she loved the way he was viewing her, she grew impatient. She needed him now.

Her hands glided over his toned chest and made its way down south. She felt the little hairs prickling underneath his belly button and disappearing into his slack pants. A bulge was forming in plain sight, and she cupped it hard through the fabric.

Another groan escaped him. God she made him crazy.

Ichigo lightly pushed her back until she was laying down on his desk. His shirt completely came off and her hands began to unbuckle his belt. It was a difficult task to do since Rukai's neck was being assaulted by his lips, leaving trails of love marks down her collarbone.

After many attempts Rukia finally undid his pants and it came right off. Her eyes were drawn to the astonishing member and it made her mouth water. Before she knew it she adjusted herself so that she was face-to-face with it and took the tip into her mouth.

"Holy-agh!" Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, hands immediately placed on her head, "D-Don't do that s-so suddenly.."

Too many times they have had encounters where he pleases her, ate her out. Now it was time to return the favor and show him what he's done to her numerous times before.

One hand began to pump the end of his shaft. Her saliva dripped enough to cover the whole thing making it easier for her to jack him off. She could taste his pre-cum in her mouth and eagerly swallowed it, sucking in everything deeply. Her tongue swirled around continuously as her head maneuvered in all directions so that it touched every space in her mouth.

Ichigo knew he had to be on top of a skyscraper. This exhilarating feeling made every fiber in his being tremble and he loved it.

When he looked down he was surprised he didn't release himself right then and there. He loved the way she was bent down with her ass up in the air, moving side to side and her head bobbing with the slurping sounds in the air. The setting was just damn straight hot.

Since he didn't want to it to end there, he gently lifted her face up to his and kissed her lips tenderly, tasting his own sex. He carefully unclasp her bra and kicked off his pants with his shoes in the process.

"Just fuck me now," Rukia demanded, roughly pulling his wood against her damped underwear.

"If you say so princess."

She was back to laying down on her desk. Her eyes drunkenly watched as he pulled off her last article of clothing. This was it. This was her moment.

Ichigo positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her pink nub with his fingers in a circular motion to moist her vagina more. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the contact, hips thrusting in the air desperately waiting for her insides to be filled.

And then he started entering, bit by bit. A sharp gasp escaped Rukai's lips as her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Ichigo kissed her forehead and whispered, "If you need me to stop I will."

She shook her head and wrapped her legs around his waist. The more he went in the greater the pain got, but she knew it would pass once he took her wall completely down. The first time always hurts, but it only gets better.

Manicured nails clawed his muscular back, but he felt no pain. He was more surprised to see his lover eagerly pushing herself against his shaft and moaning like crazy, not that he was complaining.

But then she suddenly stopped.

Ichigo worriedly looked over at her face to see if she was okay, but her eyes were casted down to their private parts, pointing at them. When he saw he was only a quarter of an inch away from being inside her completely he knew what he needed to do.

He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth as a distraction for what he was about to do. His tongue nipped and teased it, making it perk up even more than before. He then bit it lightly, earning a loud moan from her.

And that's when Rukia felt it; her skin being torn apart and a whole new level of sensation overwhelmed her body.

She wasted no time for the aftereffect and sat up straight, thrusting her hips against his rapidly. For some reason she needed more of him. She needed him to screw her senseless.

Ichigo got the message right away and followed her rhythm. They were both making strange, throaty sounds they've never made before, but this was new to them after all, along with other noises being made in the room. The sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other and the screeching racket of the desk made the experience all the more memorable.

"Turn around," Ichigo begged, his hair sticking to his wet forehead.

Rukia willingly obliged and did what she was told to do. On all her fours, she arched her back and stuck her perky behind up in the air, allowing Ichigo to have a nice view of her heart-shaped bottom.

He gave it a smack before groping each ass-cheek and penetrated himself into her wet hole, earning a sharp gasp from her. She clutched the edge of the desk as her body writhed in unbelievable pleasure, making her wonder how she could have lived all these years without knowing this type of feeling existed.

And now they weren't student and teacher any more; they were both adults in love.

He continuously rammed himself into her at a quicken pace, groping her so hard he was sure both his handprints would be prominent by the time they were done. But how could he have resisted himself when there is a goddess naked in front of him, making moans and releasing pants that were music to his ears? It felt pretty damn incredible.

Rukia's walls tighten around his shaft as he kept pumping into her. Her moist chamber made it easy for him to slip in and out without much effort, driving him insane.

Just then his dick began to pulsate uncontrollably. In the pit of his stomach he could feel a hot tingle bubbling and it was ready to be released.

"Don't slow down," Rukia panted, feeling a similar reaction on her body.

Ichigo hunched over so that his mouth was close to her face and his hands cupped both her breasts. He kept thrusting into her just she like said to and kneading her nipples in the process.

At his final motion he put in the extra effort to go all the way in, touching all the bundle of nerves screaming inside her womanhood as it filled up with hot, steamy liquid that belonged to the both of them. Not all of it could be contained inside her so it dripped off her entrance and onto the floor.

The orange-haired teacher lazily kissed the side of his ex-student's face and pulled her up gently towards him. He turned her around so that they were facing each other and she rested her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat going back to its original rhythm.

"So, does this mean you're...coming with me to California?"

Ichigo smiled and planted a quick kiss on her lips before answering. "You're an idiot you know that?"

"Careful what you say. I have full access to your precious jewels you know," Rukia warned.

He let out a short laugh and circled his arms around her waist. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_ONE YEAR LATER..._

With one last stroke on the canvas, Rukia sat back on her stool and inspected the painting she had just created. The colors were great in aspect, with the lines and shapes complimenting each other beautifully and flowing in the same direction. All the mistakes she made were fixed and everything looked clean, leaving enough space at the bottom to write her name and the date.

She smiled at her masterpiece and loved it.

"You look like a child with all that paint on your face," a male voice boomed at the doorway of the apartment.

Rukia rolled her eyes and stuck the edge of the paintbrush in her mouth, turning around to face him. "Have you ever met an artist that _is_ clean?"

"Can you find something else to put your mouth on?" Ichigo asked, putting his suitcase down at the door and taking his coat off.

"Mmmmmaybe..." Rukia stood up and sauntered her way towards him, "..._sensei._"

A smirk played on his lips as he reached out to grab her and pressed her back against the door. He trapped her by placing his hands on both sides of her face and stared down at her. "Let's find out then."

She licked her lips. "Can't wait."

* * *

**When I had imagined the sex scene, I actually wanted it to be half sensual, half rough. So I hoped I accomplished that, what do you guys think?**

**Thank you so much for reading my trilogy! The idea came up when a reader that goes by soinlovewithbleach suggested for me to write a student/teacher fic. I knew a few good ones that are already out there, so I wanted mines to be just as good.**

**I enjoyed writing this. Once again, thank you so much for reading and please leave a review on what you guys thought. If you have something in mind just drop it in the box or PM me~**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile about a story I might be making. Just take a quick look at it and vote please!**

✗**.-Tsukishiro Dance**


End file.
